Just Dance 2018/Beta Elements
Graphics and Interfaces *The previous Ubisoft logo animation movie for the series, which was seen in the final versions of and , was used. When the disco ball appeared, it transitioned to the title screen. **The new Ubisoft logo animation movie is different. The logo is static and 3D rendered, it zooms in and has different music. In the final version, the logo animation plays and it zooms in, and at the end of the animation, it shows the formed disco ball. *In the extraction for the Remastered Version of Chiwawa, the pictograms new graphical assets were tested, but with some differences from the version: in fact, the end of the slide had some particles, and the pictograms didn't have any shadow behind and they flashed white when they reached the end of the line. **Also, Gold Move pictograms had some glowing golden rays around them. ***Similar assets were later seen in How Deep Is Your Love. *There were additional assets found in each "New Songs" trailer in , like a red X and EXTRA ratings. *In the E3 version of the main menu, P2 from 24K Magic is in the "JUST DANCE" icon and P1 from Magic Halloween in the "KIDS" icon is facing the left. In the final version, the coach of All You Gotta Do (Is Just Dance) replaces P2 of 24K Magic and P1 of Magic Halloween faces the right. *In the song selection menu, the "Add to Favorites" option and the Dancer Card on the top left corner were absent. *In the demo files, there are some Beta feedback icons for the Kids Mode: "OOH", "POW", "YEEHAW" and "YIPPEE". *The feedback icons for the Kids Mode initially had no extra effects.https://youtu.be/fyxuUyA0jcI *According to several promotional gameplays for Kids Mode, players were free to choose their personal avatar; in the final game, instead, the avatar depends on which coach they are following. **Besides, the World Dance Floor bosses Rocket Cat, Leopold the Jester and Muchacharacas for were featured in these pictures, hinting that they were selectable in the earlier versions of Kids Mode. *Some files that use the name "mashup" can be found in the Textures folder, proving that Mashups were going to return.http://prntscr.com/p1f5vv *Originally the soundtrack would be used but it was scrapped for unknown reasons, this was demonstrated in the E3 demo Just dance 2018 - mini leak|Beta pictogram graphics Kids Mode Cat Menu.png|Beta main menu Rockabye menu.jpg|Beta menu (E3 2017) Jd2018 kids beta feedback.png|Comparision between the beta and the final feedback icons in Kids Mode Fearlesspirate kidsmode gameplay.jpg|Beta Kids Mode gameplay featuring customizable avatars and Rocket Cat, Leopold the Jester and Muchacharacas Jd2018_beta_score.png|Unused "EXTRA" feedback icon and Beta "X" icon x mashup godray coach explo.png|Beta Mashup background texture 1 x mashup godray coach.png|Beta Mashup background texture 2 x mashup godrayscreen.png|Beta Mashup background texture 3 x mashup lines 2x5.png|Beta Mashup background texture 4 x mashup stars.png|Beta Mashup background texture 5 Avatars * Two unused Rabbid avatars can be found in the ''Just Dance'' World Cup files: the first one represents P1 of Animals, while the second one represents P1 of Lean On. ** In the same archives, there are two unused avatars for Better Call The Handyman and El Sabor Del Ritmo. Animals rabbid ava.png|Unused Rabbid avatar for Animals Leanon rabbid ava.png|Unused Rabbid avatar for Lean On Switchhandyman ava.png|Unused avatar for Better Call The Handyman Switchmariachi ava.png|Unused avatar for El Sabor Del Ritmo Kids Mode There are 8 unused songs in the Kids Mode files: * Bubble Pop! (Bubblegum Version) * Carmen (Overture) * In the Hall of the Pixel King * Instruction (a placeholder menu icon with "Kids" written on it can be found) * Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polka Dot Bikini * Love Is All (P1 s avatar can be found in the files; the routine also makes a brief appearance in an official video about Kids Modehttps://youtu.be/I4P1dCoBEDo) * Love Ward (it is also proven by two different avatars for P1 and P3, as the avatar in Kids Mode depends on what coach one selects) * Shape of You (it has an unused placeholder menu icon with "Kids" written on it, as well as Instruction) In Waka Waka (This Time for Africa) s Kids Mode version we can see different colors between the beta scheme and the final scheme, we also can see a different background from the early version of the game Bubblepopalt cover phone kids.jpg Carmen cover phone kids.jpg 8bitretake cover phone kids.jpg Instruction cover online kids.png Itsybitsyretake cover phone kids.jpg Loveward cover phone kids.jpg Shapeofyou cover online kids.png Loveisall p1 avatar.png|The avatar for P1 of Love Is All in the files Loveisall beta kids gameplay.png|''Love Is All'' in the video about Kids Mode Waka waka kids alpha or idk lmfao|''Waka Waka (This Time for Africa)'' Kids beta scheme 1 Waka waka kids idk|''Waka Waka (This Time for Africa)'' Kids beta scheme 2 Routines ''24K Magic * In an early E3 teaser for the game, P1 can be seen wearing a purple inner suit and wearing purple socks instead of maroon colored ones. He can also be seen wearing a darker shade of pink for the glove, which was also on his left hand instead of his right one. The beta color scheme was then given to P2 s outfit instead. * In a showreel, a Beta version of the routine is shown: P1 s coat is fuchsia and his inner suit is light blue, while P2 s tank top is fuchsia and his glove is orange. P1's original look can also be seen in ''All You Gotta Do (Is Just Dance)’s concept art.https://vimeo.com/233822178 * Gold Move 3 wasn't counted as a Gold Move in the pre-demo versions of the Classic routine.https://youtu.be/KJY_bYO69gM?t=188 * In the E3 version, the menu colors around the banner were indigo instead of grey. IMG 6423.PNG|P1 s beta color scheme Screenshot_153.png|Beta routine 24kmagic_e3_menu.jpg|Beta menu colors 24k beta picto nogm.png|Beta pictogram (not a Gold Move) Just Dance 2018 - 24K Magic - Early Color Scheme ''All You Gotta Do (Is Just Dance) * According to a concept art, more cameos were planned to be featured in the background, such as ''Another One Bites the Dust, Bubble Pop!, Daddy Cool, Footloose, Love Ward, Make It Jingle, and Sax. * As seen on the left of the loading banner, the coach initially had a different color scheme, which is similar to the one used for his C2 form. Allyougotta conceptart.jpg|Concept art with unused cameos Tex1_1024x512_87b23ee665857273_14.png|Beta color scheme ''Amazing Girl * According to the code name used in the game files, the original song title was ''Miss Amazing. ''Automaton * In the game trailer, the pictograms had default colors and the background was more greenish. **Also, the blue flashes when the dancer does the hit move were absent in the beta. * The Alternate dancer had a darker color scheme in the E3 trailer. * In the UK preview, the pictogram for '''Gold Moves 1 and 2' is more saturated than in the final game. Automaton beta.gif|Beta background and pictograms colorhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7wLzDU26Lsk Automatonalt beta color scheme.png|Beta color scheme for the Alternate dancer Automaton beta gm 1.png|Beta pictogram for Gold Moves 1 and 2 (more saturated) ''Bad Liar'' *The coach was originally going to have purple hair, a hot pink jacket, and a cyan shirt. This color scheme can be seen in her beta avatar. * In the menu assets, the outline is straight, instead of having the ripped effect used in-game. BadLiar Cover Generic.jpg|Beta outline Badliarbetaava.png|Beta avatar ''Beep Beep I’m A Sheep * In the preview gameplays and in the Gamescom version, the pictograms had orange arrows, in spite of the coach's glove being green. This is fixed in the final release. Beepbeep beta arrows color.png|Beta arrows color Better Call The Handyman * There is an unused avatar. * The background was going to have red arrows in a white background and a gradient yellow and orange background. Switchhandyman ava.png|Unused avatar Just Dance Day UK - Just Dance 2018 Double Rumble - Better Call The Handyman|Beta background ''Bubble Pop! * In a showreel, it can be seen that the Classic coaches were meant to have a green outline instead of a pink one. P1 s crop top, P2 s dress, and P3 s glove were also seen as more greenish. ** The Alternate coaches had different colors as well: *** P1 had a light blue costume over yellow tights and a sky blue glove. *** P2 had a purple costume over blue tights and a green glove. *** P3 had a yellow costume over light blue tights and a purple glove. *** P4 had a blue costume over purple tights and a yellow glove. * In the E3 version of the Classic routine, the screen faded to black after the song ended; in the final game, instead, there is no fading effect. * The Classic background was different during production. Screenshot 157.png|Beta color scheme for P1 and P2 Screenshot 156.png|Beta color schemes for P2 and P3 Desktop_18-9-2017_5-27-17_PM-235.png|Beta color schemes for the Alternate coaches 1231.gif|Beta ending Bubblepop beta background.png|Beta background for the Classic routine BPearly.jpg|Concept art ''Carmen (Overture) *As shown on two promotional gameplay pictures, P1 and P2s outfits had swapped colors (P1 s was red and P2 s was blue instead of the opposite). **Besides, the pictograms had default Beta colors and P2 had a more visible goatee. carmen promo gameplay 1.jpg|Beta version carmen promo gameplay 2.jpg ''Chantaje * On the cover from Ubisoft s website and on the preview thumbnails, P2 is seen wearing a pink glove instead of a purple one. Chantaje-Shakira-Maluma Widescreen 293253.jpg|P2 s beta glove color ''Despacito * In the UK preview gameplay, the coaches and the pictograms turn lighter during the part from "Quiero ver bailar tu pelo" to "Y que olvides tu apellido". However, this color change is not applied in the Gamescom version of the routine, nor in the final release. * In the Gamescom trailer, P3 and P4 are seen with darker color schemes. Despacito preview comp.png|Graphics comparison Despacito beta p3 p4.JPG|Beta color schemes for P3 and P4 Fearless Pirate * According to a Beta album coach found in the demo files, the coach s outline was white and blue instead of yellow and purple, and his pants had dark red and magenta stripes instead of red and yellow ones. Gamemode btn content tuto kids coach 4.png|Beta color scheme Fight Club * The coach was meant to have a blue outline instead of a yellow-reddish one, as proven by the 7th-gen files for the routine. ** The 7th-gen version, however, uses these Beta assets. * The routine had a different avatar during development: her hair was more brownish, her jacket was ochre, and her neckline was smaller. SidewinderHalfCoverBETA.png|Beta menu icon SidewinderAlbumCoachBETA.png SidewinderHalfCoachBETA.png Sidewinder_p1_ava_beta.png|Beta avatar Footloose *An early version of the routine was found in a showreel, where placeholder pictograms are used. Footloose beta.png|Beta version Got That *When the full gameplay was showed in Game Experience in Rock in Rio 2017, the pictograms in the bridge had default colors. *The lyrics were initially red-orange instead of magenta, as shown in the Twitter announcement for the routine.https://twitter.com/hellogigirowe/status/909160666791112705 Gc.png Ycx.png Bandicam 2019-09-14 14-21-39-780.jpg Instruction *According to some concept art pictures, the coach had a different design, as her hair was in dreadlocks and she wore a beanie and a slightly different outfit. ** The avatar was also different, as its outline was going to be pink instead of blue, and its hair was lighter. * On a promotional gameplay, the coach is seen with darker hair. * An early gameplay appears in Minute. Instruction conceptart 1.jpg|Beta dancer 1 Instruction conceptart 2.jpg|Beta dancer 2 Instruction p1 ava beta.png|Beta avatar Instruction promo gameplay.jpg|Beta hair color Instruction early graphics.png|Early gameplay ''John Wayne * In a promotional image for Just Dance 2018, the dancer is seen with blue hair, a pink outfit, pink glasses, and an orange glove instead of the dark purple hair, a purple outfit, and a purple glove. * In the back of the NTSC edition of Just Dance 2018, the dancer is seen with a blue outfit, blue glasses, and a pink glove instead of having the usual attire she has. NewUnknownCandyGirlDancerHD2018.png|Beta color scheme Screen Shot 2018-10-21 at 7.04.55 PM.png|Beta color scheme found at the back of the NTSC edition of the game. ''Kissing Strangers * As seen on the stickers for the Classic routine, the coaches color schemes were closer to their Behind the Scenes look: ** P1 had purple and black hair, a red vest, yellow bracelets, a pink glove, yellow stripes on his pants and red shoes. ** P2 had pink highlights on his hair, a red visor, a blue vest, a purple glove, yellow bracelets, yellow highlights on his pants and blue shoes. Theme 04 item 03 d.png Theme 04 item 03 c.png Theme 04 item 03 b.png Theme 04 item 03 a.png Theme 04 item 02 d.png Theme 04 item 02 c.png Theme 04 item 02 b.png Theme 04 item 02 a.png Make It Jingle * In the E3 version of the game, the lyrics were turquoise green instead of green.File:Just Dance 2018 - Make It Jingle E3 Full Gameplay Naughty Girl * The US preview has some differences compared to the UK one: ** The coach s outline is fuchsia instead of aqua green. ** The background clones copy the coach s movements instead of doing different moves. ** The roof in the chorus has different light effects, and a night effect is applied on the coach. **The coach s bra is green in the US preview but light blue in the U.K. preview. * The pictograms were green with red arrows in the E3 preview and in the demo of the game; however, in the final version, they are blue with pink arrows. ** A promotional picture shows them in a fuchsia-magenta color. * The Rabbid Peach Version s pictograms initially lacked their white outline. * An unused avatar for the Rabbid Peach Version can be found in the World Cup files. ** The same avatar was later used in the Wii version of if save data from previous games is present. NaughtyGirl Comparison.png|Comparison 1 NaughtyGirl Comparison2.png|Comparison 2 NaughtyGirl Comparison3.png|Comparison 3 11asmx.jpg|Beta pictograms 1 3247223-jd18 screen naughtygirl e3 170612 215pm 1497259646.jpg|Beta pictograms 2 Naughtygirlalt ava.png|Unused avatar for the Rabbid Peach Version ''New Face * P2 was originally going to have a purple torso shield, and yellow glasses and outline, as seen on a beta avatar. Newface beta p2 ava.png|Beta avatar ''Obsesión * ''Obsesión by was planned to be in the game, as proved by several files found for the routine; however, it was scrapped for unknown reasons. ** The routine was later featured in , with slight changes to the choreography. obsessionretake beta pictos-sprite.png|Original pictograms obsessionretake beta pictos.png|Unused pictograms obsessionretake jd2018 proof.png|Proof of the song being scrapped from Obsesión (Beta) - Just Dance 2017 (Modded Gameplay)|Beta version Sax * Sax by was planned to be in the game, but it was canceled for unknown reasons. Its video file was found in the archives. ** The routine was released on on April 19, 2018. Just Dance 2018 - Sax (Leak) Sax jdnow no gui.jpg Just-dance-2018-announcement-trailer tablet 292574.jpg|P2 on the Beta PAL boxart ''Sayonara * As seen in the codename of the song, "Sayonara'Retake'", the song originally had a different routine. The changes made to the routine for the final game are currently unknown. * According to the artwork used in the preview thumbnails, the coach had a lighter hoodie, different bracelets, and a black strand in her fringe. Sayonara thumbnail uk.jpg|Beta design We love a beta .png|Comparision between the final and Beta color schemes Side to Side * In the E3 demo, the title was spelled as ''Side '''t'o 's'ide''. This mistake was fixed in the Gamescom version. Sidetoside e3 menu.jpg ''Slumber Party *P2 was originally going to have a blue collar instead of yellow, as seen on her Beta avatar. Slumberparty p2 beta ava.png|Beta avatar Swish Swish * P1 was supposed to wear a pair of heavy heels instead of sneakers, as seen in a rehearsal video. * P4 was going to have lighter hair and a black hat with pink and black feathers sticking out, as seen on a beta avatar. IMG 4706.PNG IMG 4705.PNG Swishswish beta p4 ava.png|Beta avatar Shape of You * The coach was going to have black hair, a dark blue jacket, and a red and yellow shirt, as seen in his Beta avatar. These are the same colors as the dancer's real-life costume, as seen in the Behind the Scenes video for the track. Shapeofyou beta ava.PNG|Beta avatar Tamta Dziewczyna * ''Tamta Dziewczyna by was planned to be featured in the game, but it was later removed for unknown reasons. TamtaPictos.png|Pictograms from the files TamtaProof.png|.json file with menu data Tamta Dziewczyna Just Dance 2018|Modded gameplay (HUD only) ''The Way I Are (Dance With Somebody) * In the E3 menu, the title was shortened as ''The Way I Are. Cottonmouth beta title.png|Beta title ''Thumbs'' *As seen in both and , there are multiple versions of the video file of the song that exist. uses an early version of the file where there are fewer details in the background (for example, the tarot cards in the background do not flash to the beat of the song) while uses the most recent version of the file, where there are more details. References Site Navigation es:Just Dance 2018/Elementos Beta Category:Beta Elements Category:Just Dance 2018